digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mgoff92/Chapter 3: Garurumon
group is standing on a cliff, overlooking the sea. JOE is standing at the edge, thinking. Joe: We’ve almost searched the whole island, and we still haven’t found any people yet. Just some monsters with attitude. But they couldn’t beat our Digimon who could turn into these awesome fighters. Like when Agumon Digivolved into Greymon and kicked Shellmon to the curb! He was so cool! Yo, Agumon! Agumon: What’s up, Joe? Joe: I like it when you’re Greymon. No offense, but why don’t you just stay that way? Agumon: I can’t. Joe: Hm. Agumon: But even superheroes need a rest. Joe: Huh. Eee-yaa! loses his footing and teeters on the edge. AGUMON reaches out and snags his shirt with a claw, pulling him back. The others laugh, then they all turn with a gasp as something roars behind them. They turn to see MONOCHROMON, a large grey monster crash through a wall of rock. Ben: Who’s that Digimon? Tentomon: It’s a Monochromon. But don’t worry about him; he’s a laid back Digimon. Although, it is wise to be a bit cautious with a Monochromon. They do tend to get a bit miffed when they’re hungry. Alyssa: Then he must be starving, because he looks really mad! Afton: And I think he wants to eat us! loud roar comes from behind them, and the group turns to see another MONOCHROMON coming toward them. Jaren: There’re two of them! We’re caught between a rock and two sets of teeth! KIDS run behind a nearby boulder, and the two MONOCHROMON clash, locking horns. Joe: Something must have set those Monochromon off. Tentomon: They’re fighting over territory. Palmon: They can just have it then! turns and runs, followed by AFTON and the others. Afton: Hey! Don’t leave without me! Joe: They definitely don’t need us hanging around! MONOCHROMON continue fighting brutally with each other as the group runs for safety. RYLAN trips and cries out as he falls to the ground, but is helped up by JAREN. Jaren: Rylan, come on! Alyssa: Better hurry up you guys! Rylan: Kay, we’re coming! in battle, the MONOCHROMON tumble off the edge of the cliff and splash into the sea. Later on, the KIDS and their DIGIMON are walking through a forest. Afton: I don’t walk this much unless I’m at a mall. And as you can see, we’re nowhere near one! Joe: Afton, stop whining. Afton: No, my feet hurt! Agumon: Maybe if you’d take off your boots and socks, you’d feel better, Afton. It’s much more practical, I think. Afton: I’m not walking in dirt in my bare feet! Palmon: I love the feel of dirt under my feet! Especially between my toes. Afton: Gross! Ben: It appears that we may be losing our light source. Amree: What a weird sunset. Alyssa: Beautiful, but weird. Ben: This whole island is weird. And who knows what will come out at night. Tentomon: Wait, I detect water! Stay here while I check it out. flies up into a tree to get a better view. Tentomon: Yes, as usual, I’m right. It’s a lake with fresh, clean water, and a variety of tasty fish. It’s a perfect campsite! Afton: Maybe I can finally soak my poor, achy feet. Gomamon: Yay, we get to swim! runs toward the shore, but crashes to the ground as MICHAEL grabs his tail. Michael: Gomamon! You’d better wait and make sure it’s safe first! Jaren: That’s why I think we should keep walking, and stop all the complaining. Joe: Everybody’s hungry. We have to find some food! Michael: That is a good plan. I like that plan a lot. group gathers into a circle by the shore. Gatomon: It should be safe to rest here tonight. Alyssa: Yeah, I love camping outside. Afton: If I won’t walk in dirt, what makes you think I’ll sleep in it? Joe: Afton, do you see a hotel here? gasps and the others turn to see a trolley car sitting on the beach, headlights flaring. Joe: What’s that? Rylan: It looks like a trolley car. Ben: That’s odd. The lights just came on. Amree: Well, maybe there are some real people in there. Joe: Let’s check it out! group runs toward the vehicle. Afton: Maybe it can take us back home…in air-conditioned comfort! Joe: Afton, wait up! reach the trolley and go inside, but there is nobody there. Joe: Bummer, it’s empty! Amree: Totally empty. Ben: No trolley car’s this clean. Afton: Oh goodie, these cushions are comfy! Joe: Something’s wrong. Remember those weird phone booths we saw on the beach? Something just as freaky could happen here. Michael: Yeah, like this suddenly moving all by itself. Joe: Possibly, but then again, maybe that’s how we’re going to get home. Amree: So we have nothing to lose by staying here. Tentomon: Ohhh, can we eat now? Joe: That’s right, I forgot. GOMAMON pops above the surface of the lake and swims toward BEN and RYLAN, sitting on the shore. BEN is holding a makeshift fishing pole. Ben: Gomamon, stop playing in the water! I can’t catch any fish if you keep on warning them away! Tentomon: Yum yum. You can’t get too many berries down the hatch. on top of AGUMON’s head, PATAMON takes a deep breath and fires a Boom Bubble at a bunch of bananas, knocking them off the tree and onto GABUMON’s head, where they are speared by his horn. GABUMON groans in pain and holds his head. BIYOMON laughs. Biyomon: Oh boy, you’d better watch that killer breath of yours, Patamon. flies off to pull a fruit from a tree. Meanwhile, AFTON is looking at mushrooms with PALMON. Palmon: Those are bad mushrooms, you shouldn’t pick them! They’ll make you sick! Afton: I’d be a big mess without you, Palmon, you’re the best! Palmon: Ahh, stop! JOE, ALYSSA, and JAREN are standing around a small circle of rocks and kindling, but with no fire. Alyssa: We’re all set to cook dinner. Jaren: Now all we need is the grub! Amree: Great, but how are we supposed to light the fire? Agumon: Like this! blows a ball of flame which brings the campfire to life. Joe: Wow, Agumon, you’re the man! Agumon: Awww… and RYLAN run by, carrying fish on branches. Rylan: Hey, lookit! Ben: We caught a bunch of fish! Joe: Awesome, Ben, let’s eat ‘em! Jaren: Thanks, Rylan. takes a fish on a stick from RYLAN and walks to the fire, where JOE is gingerly holding a fish by its tail above the flames. Joe: This is where I wish we had a microwave. Jaren: Me too, because you’re about to lose your fingers. Why don’t you use a stick? Joe: How did you come up with that, Jaren? Jaren: Because I’m the man! the group is enjoying their dinner of fish and fruit. Tentomon: This is surprisingly good! Ben: Delicious! Rylan: Jaren, Mom only lets me eat fish sticks. Jaren: I won’t tell. Rylan: I never eat with my fingers. Jaren: Rylan, it’s alright! Joe: Yeah, you’re hanging with the big boys now. Rylan: Kay. RYLAN continues eating, JOE walks over to where AMREE is collecting water by the shore. Joe: Hey, Amree. Amree: What? Joe: Jaren doesn’t treat Rylan like a brother, only like he’s a bother. Is it just me, or have you noticed that too? Amree: Yeah. Joe: I wonder. Amree: Jaren’s still learning to be a big brother. Joe: Maybe. walks up to the two with a thoughtful hum. Amree: Hey Michael, what’cha looking at? Michael: I’m trying to figure out which direction we’ve been going, but the stars seem to be all mixed up. I haven’t been able to find the North Star anywhere. Amree: I know. I don’t recognize any of these constellations. Joe: You’re forgetting your astronomy. If you can’t see the North Star, then it must be on the other side of the world. Amree: Do you think we could be in the Southern Hemisphere? Michael: Yes, I guess it’s possible. That is, if we’re still on Earth. Joe: What is that supposed to mean? nearby, PATAMON yawns and curls up beside RYLAN. Rylan: Look, Patamon’s tired. GATOMON, and GOMAMON are sleeping a few steps away as well. JOE yawns. Joe: I’m getting really tired myself. Ben: Wait a second, I think we should take turns standing guard. Michael: Alright. Who wants to go first? Joe: How about if each of us stands guard for about an hour. Jaren: Not Rylan. Joe: Yeah, not Alyssa either. Rylan: Aww, come on, me too, Jaren. Alyssa: What about me, Joe? Jaren: No, you’re too young and you need your rest! Joe: Jaren’s right, Alyssa. You don’t want be attacked by a Digimon, do you? Alyssa: No. You’re right. Afton: I’m getting cold. I need a warm blanket to help me sleep. Joe: Hey Gabumon! Watch it, Afton may sneak up on you and steal your fur! So if you feel a little tug, it might be her about to cut your tail off! Gabumon: Stop, Joe! That’s not funny! pulls on GABUMON’s fur coat, and GABUMON runs away. JAREN pushes JOE backward. Jaren: Quit it! Joe: Ooh! What are you bugging about? Jaren: Gabumon told you to stop! So knock it off! Joe: Hey, you can’t tell me what to do! and JAREN grab each other’s shirts, looking as if they’re about to fight. Rylan: You guys! Alyssa: Stop fighting! two boys huff and turn their backs to each other, arms crossed. Michael: You’d both make great guards. Who goes first? Joe: I will! Jaren: I’m next! and ALYSSA sigh Michael: How about if Ben takes over after that, and then I finish up the night? I propose that the rest of us trek back to the bus and get some shut-eye. at the bus, the KIDS are sitting up on the trolley’s seats, while their DIGIMON are settled on the floor. Afton: I can’t sleep with all of you here! Amree: Quit complaining. So it’s not perfect. Just be glad we have a place to sleep. Ben: That’s right, Afton. Alyssa: Good night, everyone! Michael: Good night. Rylan: Don’t let the Monochromon bite. Amree: Thanks for reminding me, Rylan. Afton: My feet still hurt. Ben: Why is there a trolley here? Maybe it’s the aliens. Maybe they knew we needed it. Michael: I hope I don’t get any monster cooties. Alyssa: What a strange place. At least Gatomon’s here with me. Jaren: Gabumon? Gabumon: Yeah? Jaren: Go over and lay down with my brother. Gabumon: Why, Jaren? Jaren: Because your fur’s making me sweat. Now, go! Gabumon: Because you want me to keep Rylan warm. Jaren: Hey, I didn’t say that! Gabumon: You just don’t want to admit it. Jaren: Whatever. curls up beside RYLAN, putting a furry arm across him. RYLAN opens his eyes and sees GABUMON. Rylan: Thanks, Jaren. startled, turns away, blushing. Meanwhile, JOE and AGUMON are sitting by the fire outside, keeping watch. JOE yawns. Agumon: Joe, you don’t want to fall asleep on your first night watch! Joe: My eyes won’t stay open. I’m going to the lake and splash some water on my face. JOE is splashing his face, he hears something else on the shore. He turns and sees JAREN looking out over the water. Joe: Huh? Who’s there? Oh, Jaren. Don’t you think I can handle this? Jaren: I…couldn’t sleep. Joe: Oh? And why not? Jaren: Look, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to get so mad. It’s just being here, and having to watch Rylan… Joe: Do you guys even live in the same house? Jaren: Not anymore. Our parents are divorced and we don’t get to see each other much. Joe: Well, that explains a lot. sighs in frustration and takes off running down the shore. JOE walks back to AGUMON. Joe: Jaren’s a little strange. and AGUMON hear a strange sound and turn to see JAREN sitting on the ground a little way off playing the blues on a harmonica. GABUMON comes up to JAREN. Gabumon: What a wonderful sound! Joe: Maybe to a Saint Bernard with a horn on its forehead. tune carries across the beach to JOE and AGUMON, and to the trolley car where RYLAN hears it and smiles in his sleep. As JOE is poking the fire with a stick, a burning piece of wood pops and flies up to land a few feet away. Joe: Watch out for the fire sparks! flaming piece of stick lands on a flat red area of the beach, which then moves and causes the ground to shake, knocking JOE and AGUMON onto the ground. Joe: Hey! Jaren: Oh, no! wave begins to form in the sea, and from the wave emerges the huge yellow head of SEADRAMON, a green sea monster. SEADRAMON towers over the beach, growling at JOE, AGUMON, JAREN, and GABUMON. The group inside the trolley car hears it and cowers in fear. Amree: What’s that horrible sound? Afton: It’s an earthquake! Michael: The trolley’s starting to move! And I don’t think it’s taking us home! Ben: It’s taking us toward that sea dragon! Tentomon: Oh no! Seadramon! group scrambles out of the trolley car. Afton: We’re gonna get eaten for sure! races through the water, taking the land with it. JAREN and GABUMON watch as JOE, AGUMON, the others and the trolley are pulled along behind SEADRAMON. Jaren: The land’s moving! Agumon: Hold tight, we’re going for a ride! Joe: It’s like we’re on a monster longboard! Ben: He’s pulling us along by his tail. I don’t even think he realizes we’re here. Tentomon: Perhaps not. He’s a bit dense. As long as he doesn’t see us, we should be safe. Agumon: Don’t be too sure. Tentomon: You guys jinxed us! Now he knows we’re here! Joe and Agumon: What? I didn’t do anything! pulls his tail—the red patch of ground that the stick landed on—away from the land. Ben: I guess he does know we’re here! Joe: Ah! That big red thing was his tail! Tentomon: It wasn’t my fault! whips his tail at the moving island, knocking JOE, AGUMON, BEN and TENTOMON off their feet again. Joe: He’s coming back and he’s not happy! swims beneath the island and knocks it with his head, making it shoot toward the shore. Michael: We’re gonna crash into the shore! Afton: This is really gonna mess up my hair! Jaren: Rylan! dives into the water, swimming for the runaway island. GABUMON follows. Gabumon: Jaren, I’m just letting you know, my fur’s gonna get wet, and I’m going to stink! the land stops in the middle of the water. Joe: Great, he left us right in the middle of the lake. Ben: I don’t suppose we could trick him into taking us back… Joe: Get ready, he’s attacking! Agumon: Come on you guys, let’s send him back to the fishies! Gabumon: No problem! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! lets out her Spiral Twister, and PATAMON lets out a Boom Bubble, but neither attack has much effect. Palmon: Poison Ivy! vines don’t reach all the way to SEADRAMON’s head. TENTOMON flies up to get a better spot for attack. Tentomon: Super Shocker! Agumon: Pepper Breath! Gatomon: I won’t be able to reach him. roars in anger, but doesn’t seem affected by any of the Digimon’s attacks. Joe: Agumon, Digivolve! Agumon: I’ve been trying, but I can’t seem to do it this time, Joe. Joe: You have to! Agumon: Maybe my body hasn’t recovered from the last fight. Joe: But if you can’t help us, how are we gonna stop Seadramon? Jaren: Rylan! Over here! Rylan: Jaren! follows RYLAN to the edge of the shore, where they see JAREN swimming toward them, followed by GABUMON. Rylan: Jaren, be careful! Or the monster will get y—ahh! sudden shake of the island sends RYLAN into the water, and GOMAMON dives in after him. Jaren: Rylan! pops out of the water in front of JAREN, perched safely on GOMAMON’s head. Michael: Gomamon, go! Joe: Hurry up, Jaren! Tentomon: Get out fast, it’s Seadramon! He’s back! Jaren: Gomamon, you can do it! Gomamon: Right! swims swiftly back to the shore, while JAREN swims in the other direction, away from the island, waving his arms to SEADRAMON. Jaren: Hey! Over here, you overgrown water lizard! turns to JAREN with a growl. Gabumon: Blue Blaster! is hit, but as before, seems to barely feel the attack. With a flick of his tail, he flips GABUMON out of the water and sends him flying through the air. Gabumon: I hate this! is suddenly pulled under the water by SEADRAMON. GABUMON pulls himself weakly onto the island where the others are watching. Rylan: It’s all my fault. Jaren was only trying to save me, I’ll never forgive myself! Joe: Oh no! others watch as JAREN is lifted into the air, SEADRAMON’s tail wrapped around his body in a crushing grip. Tentomon: This is not good! Seadramon may be a bubble brain, but once he finds his prey, he won’t let go! Rylan: Jaren, hang on! Patamon, please help him! Hit him with a Boom Bubble! Patamon: Seadramon’s way too big; I just don’t have enough power now. Gabumon, you’re stronger, how about you? Gabumon: You’re right. Jaren is in trouble, and I must help! Jaren: Gabumon! Rylan: Don’t give up! I’ll find a way to save you if it’s the last thing I do! Gabumon: Jaren! Hold on! I don’t understand any of this, but I have to save Jaren. What’s a little stinky fur compared to a friend like him? Jaren! Jaren: Gabumon! Gabumon: Gabumon Digivolve to… Garurumon: Garurumon! the huge white wolf, leaps with a snarl at SEADRAMON, and with one slash, frees JAREN from SEADRAMON’s grip. JAREN falls into the water and swims for the island, as GARURUMON fights SEADRAMON with tooth and claw. He latches onto SEADRAMON with his powerful jaws, but SEADRAMON flicks him off with a whip of his tail, and then pushes him beneath the water. Rylan: Are you alright, Jaren? Jaren: Yeah, but where’s Gabumon? rises from the water, followed by SEADRAMON. GARURUMON whips his tail at SEADRAMON and hits him in the face, causing SEADRAMON to rear back in pain. Tentomon: Garurumon’s fur is legendary. It’s strong as steel. He’s like a growling torpedo. Ben: That’s astonishing. Then he must be invincible. Tentomon: Well, that’s what I’ve heard, anyway. We’ll soon find out. Joe: I hope you’re not exaggerating, Tentomon, with another one of your wild fish tales again. Agumon: He could be. Tentomon: But I heard about it! fires a blast of freezing air at GARURUMON. The water in the lake freezes, and GARURUMON is covered in ice. Tentomon: Seadramon’s using his lethal Ice Blast! Garurumon: Howling Blaster! blue attack hits SEADRAMON in the head, and he falls backward into the lake, defeated. The KIDS on the shore cheer, and GARURUMON changes back in to GABUMON. GABUMON climbs back on to the island. Jaren: Gabumon! Gabumon: Flying’s sure a good way to keep my fur dry. Jaren: You Digivolved into Garurumon just in time! Rylan: Aw, Gabumon, thanks for saving my brother! Gabumon: Any time, little friend. Rylan: Jaren, you were so awesome against that monster! Jaren: You think so? Gabumon: You know, you were the man! Jaren: And you’re the wolf-man! KIDS and DIGIMON laugh happily. Michael: Okay, very funny, but how are we supposed to get back? Gomamon: Just watch! dives into the water, and when he surfaces, a school of fish are surrounding him. Gomamon: Marching Fishes! obliging fish push the island back to the main shoreline. Afton: Gabumon? May I use you for a pillow? I promise I won’t take your fur. Ben: Actually, there seems to be a pattern here. This time, only Gabumon could Digivolve. Amree: Yeah, Ben’s right. Agumon was the only one who could do it before. hums thoughtfully, remembering the incident in which AGUMON Digivolved into GREYMON. SHELLMON had JOE wrapped in a painful grip. Agumon: Hang on! Joe: Can’t breathe! Agumon: Digivolve! Joe: Get me outta here! Digivice glowed, and AGUMON Digivolved into GREYMON and defeated SHELLMON. Joe: You’re right. It’s all beginning to make sense. Agumon Digivolved when I was in danger! Ben: That has to be the answer. Our Digimon Digivolve when we’re in trouble. Amree: Wow, that must be it! snoring lightly, falls back against AMREE. Amree: Hey! Watch it! Afton: Is it time to go to the mall? Amree: We’ve been here one day, and I think she’s put some muscle on her. Agumon: Yeah, maybe if she puts in some effort, she’ll become a hard-bodied machine like I am. Biyomon: I hope she grows pink wings just like my wings. Afton: You must be kidding… watches as ALYSSA, AFTON, MICHAEL, BEN, and AMREE fall asleep, along with their DIGIMON. He yawns, then turns as he hears JAREN’s harmonica again. He walks over, seeing RYLAN, PATAMON, and GABUMON leaning against JAREN, all nodding off. Rylan: Ahh, big bro, you’re the best. smiles as RYLAN falls asleep, leaning on JAREN, the sound of JAREN’s harmonica filling the air as another day is put to rest. Chapter 4: Biyomon Gets Firepower Category:Blog posts